Halloween
by chiiiachan
Summary: Vamos Hinata deberías estar feliz... su amiga le daba ánimos pero le falta su propia confianza... una esperada noche que al parecer no tenia mucho que perder... soy un idiota y ciego hombre... NaruHina


o0o0o0oo0o0o Una pequeña luz en un día como halloween o0o0o0oo0o0o

...::: **NaruHina** :::...

ANTI-SAKURA

20 de octubre, 2011.

.

.

.

-No Hinata, estas muy equivocada.- decía una chica de cuatro coletas que sostenía firmemente los hombros de la ojiperla.- es lo mejor que te pudo haber pasado en el mundo.

-Claro que ¡NO! Es lo peor, tu sabes cómo me pongo con solo pensar en el.- un rosa pálido adornaba sus tersas mejillas.- imagínate compartir más de los saludos habituales.- zafándose del agarre de su amiga, ésta se giró quedando frente a la ventana del salón.- Temari, no sé cómo una chica como tú.- dudó unos segundos antes de decir cualquier cosa. Apretando sus puños comenzó a hablar.- No puedo creer que quieras ayudar a alguien tan tonta como yo.

La rubia agarró uno de los azulados cabellos de su amiga y tiró sutilmente de él, un "auch" se escuchó salir de los labios de Hinata que se giró haciendo un tonto puchero.

-Vamos Hinata no pongas esa cara, tu sabes que no eres una tonta, tu sabes que eres la chica más inteligente de todo este salón, bueno después de mi Shika, claro y sin olvidar que ante todo eres mi mejor amiga.- una risita escapó de sus labios, mientras que la ojiperla solo la miraba.- solo eres más tímida que cualquiera de este salón… pero nada que no se pueda arreglar con algo de tu parte.

Solo se escuchaban risas por todo el salón… eran amigas desde que tenían uso de razón, los padres de ambas comparten algunos negocios juntos y son muy buenos amigos, sus familias tienen una gran relación.

.

.

.

.

Hace tres horas atrás fue decidido que Hinata sería la compañera del rubio más revoltoso y simpático del salón, cosa que la estaba poniendo muy nerviosa. Un trabajo de fin de año que definiría sus promedios para entrar a la universidad, nervios, era lo que sentía la ojiperla por tener al único chico que le ha gustado desde que entró al colegio de Konoha, muchas cosas han influido para que una chica sin carácter se fijara en alguien como Uzumaki Naruto, el peleador de la escuela.

.

.

.

.

-Vamos Sasuke no te pongas así, solo fue una broma, eres tan nena para las bromas, deberías juntarte con algún gay.- decía un chico rubio de marcas en las mejillas, mientras que Uchiha Sasuke limpiaba sus ropas que se encontraban llenas de sopa.- Nunca pensé que te asustarías de esa manera, ya deberías estar preparado, recuerda que falta muy poco para Halloween.

-Cállate idiota, no esperaba que hicieras esto solo por la estúpida de Sakura.- sin siquiera detenerse a mirar a su amigo este seguía limpiando sus ropas.- pero me las pagaras Naruto.

-Sasuke-Teme, me estas amenazado.- dijo cruzándose de brazos y soltando un bufido.

-Yo no amenazo, yo advierto y luego solo ejecuto.

-Vamos no seas rencoroso Sasuke, tu sabes que me gusta hace mucho tiempo Sakura-chan y tengo que llamar su atención de alguna manera.

-Me da igual lo que trates de hacer para llamar la atención de Sakura, pero a mí no me involucres en estupideces.

-Por qué es tan difícil gustarle a Sakura-chan…- un largo suspíro se dejó escuchar en todo el lugar.

-Eres tan idiota que de verdad a veces me das pena… pero bueno tu eres así.- tirando los trapos sucios a la basura Sasuke adoptó un tono burlón y comenzó a hablar.- por qué no piensas en la chica que tienes por grupo ahora, ella es mucho mejor que Sakura.

-No sé de que hablas Teme, yo nunca podría fijarme en otra chica que no fuera Sakura-chan, nadie se le compara.- más suspiros salían de sus labios.- ¿qué podría tener Hinata que Sakura-chan no tenga…?

-Está bien me pondré a enumerarte las cosas buenas de esa chica Hyuga…

.

.

.

.

Quedaban cuatro semanas para que su nerviosismo parara, estaría casi cuatro semanas tartamudeando de sobremanera y muchas cosas que tendría que soportar. Apoyada sola en una de las murallas de la salida del colegio se encontraba Hinata, esperando a que saliera Temari, ellas no tenían muchas clases juntas, de hecho solo dos de 7 asignaturas eran las que hacían juntas.

Ya todos habían salido de sus respectivos salones de clases dejando un desolado sitio. Eran más de las 5 de la tarde y Hinata veía como las nubes cruzaban el amplio cielo, distraída por el sonido de los pájaros, por la quietud de todo el lugar se dejó llevar y cerró los ojos por un largo tiempo…

Pensativo caminaba el rubio después de todo lo que le había dicho su amigo, después de todo nunca lo había notado y la verdad tendría que verla para poder decir que sí, pero él sabía que si nunca la notó era solo porque todo lo que le había dicho Sasuke era una estupidez.

-Por la cara que andas trayendo supongo que nunca te habías dado cuenta que ella tiene todos esos atributos y te diré algo Naruto, hay muchos chicos que están interesados en ella… hablando de ángeles mira a quien tenemos en la entrada del colegio.- dijo el azabache codeando a su amigo.

Sorprendido subió la mirada para encontrarse con una chica apoyada en la pared de la entrada, tenía sus ojos cerrados, sus manos sostenían su bolso que reposaba en sus piernas. Mientras se acercaban mas podía notar como tenía razón, sus largas piernas firmes, sus azulados cabellos largos, la tranquilidad que irradiaba su rostro inquieto al rubio que enrojeció y apartó la mirada de inmediato cosa que notó el azabache a su lado.

-No tienes por qué ponerte nervioso Naruto, acércate y háblale sobre su trabajo… y después de eso dime si de verdad vale la pena que Sakura te golpee cada vez que puede.

-No sé de que hablas Teme, yo siempre querré a Sakura-chan.- caminaba con el seño fruncido, evitando mirar a su compañera de Proyecto que seguía como si estuviera sola.

-Claro, si tú lo dices…

Caminando a zancadas el rubio pretendía hablar con ella. La Hyuga abrió los ojos sorprendida al notar unos pasos acercándose, su rubio caminaba en su dirección, un leve rosa pálido apareció por todo su rostro, su corazón comenzó a latir desesperado, inquieto, sus manos comenzaron a sudar un frío desagradable. Sus ojos nerviosos se quedaron fijos sobre sus zapatos negros. Esperaba que le hablara sobre el trabajo que tendrían que hacer juntos, pero nada de eso sucedió, pasando a su lado con ambas manos sobre la cabeza… ya no miraba sus zapatos. Su rostro y cabellos rubios era todo lo que podía ver, no importaba si ni siquiera la había saludado, no importaba si no la había visto, después de todo siempre era así.

Ninguno de los dos dijo alguna palabra salvo para despedirse y tomar caminos diferentes, había pasado al lado de ella y ni siquiera pudo mirarla, se sentía relativamente un estúpido, él estaba enamorado de Sakura la chica más popular del colegio, como podría siquiera pensar en otra chica… y menos en ella.

Entrando a su casa su madre lo recibió con un gran abrazo, tomando su bolso camino rápido hasta su habitación a dejarlo, regresando rápidamente. Naruto aún seguía de pie en el recibidor, no entendía por qué su madre se comportó de esa manera, lo normal era que le gritara desde algún lugar de la enorme casa y que él mismo tuviera que ir a dejar sus cosas.

-Naruto, hijo te ves cansado, pero bueno ahora tienes que cambiar esa cara porque hay alguien en la sala que te vino a ver.- tomó la mano de su hijo y lo condujo, él no dijo nada.

Una chica de melena rosa se encontraba mirando hacia todos lados, miraba los hermosos y caros cuadros, miraba con detalle cada una de las decoraciones de la sala. Sorprendido, atónito, el rubio no podía creer que ella estuviera en su casa, que podría venir a decir.

"_De seguro que viene a decirle a mi madre que soy un acosador y que la deje en paz"._

-Oh! Sakura-chan, que te trae a mi casa… me alegra mucho verte.- dijo el rubio acercándose a uno de los sillones de la sala, ella solo le sonreía.

-Hola Naruto, bueno yo solo pasaba por aquí y decidí pasar a saludar.

-Enserio Sakura-chan…

Durante el resto de la tarde hablaron de muchas cosas, ella le dijo cosas que nunca podría haber imaginado, caminaron sin decir nada, se miraron como si todo dependiera de eso… no habían palabras que pudiera decir el rubio si todo lo que decía su querida Sakura-chan siempre sonaba como una estúpida mentira para poder estar cerca de su mejor amigo Uchiha Sasuke.

Solo en su habitación repasó todo lo que había dicho la pelirosa, sus palabras no lo embelesaron, sus palabras y confesión solo provocaron dudas, si ella realmente quería estar con él no solo tendría que sonar diferente, también tendría que demostrar que de verdad lo quiere.

.

.

.

.

Actuar como tú misma…

Solo se quien eres…

Detenida mirando el techo de su habitación Hinata pensaba en todo lo que le había dicho su amiga, no sabía si en realidad podría funcionar comportase de esa manera, después de todo siempre se ha comportado igual, la sumisa Hinata, la respetuosa y educada…

" _Y si cambiara mi forma de ser, y si me comportara como ella…"_

-No, claro que no… y si yo…

Perdida en un sueño, despierta se quedó mirando la nada de su habitación, imaginando como podrían pasar las cosas, creando imágenes de él buscándola por todas partes, felices para siempre con un gran primer beso… dejando su mente con esa última imagen de ambos besándose cerró los ojos y cayó a los brazos de Morfeo.

22 de octubre, 2010.

.

.

.

Un gran sol adornaba lo más alto del cielo, el ultimo día de la semana se hacía presente con la clase de deportes que se realiza una vez al mes en la gran piscina de la escuela de Konoha, donde afortunada mente siempre estaba escondida detrás de Temari y donde siempre Naruto trataba de impresionar a Haruno Sakura.

-Vamos Hinata sal, no puedes pretender quedarte toda la clase aquí… vamos si te ves muy bien, siempre te ves bien.- tiraba de la toalla que envolvía a su amiga hasta las rodillas.- le diré a Anko sensei que no quieres salir.

-Temari no me harías eso.-trataba de retener la toalla.- No quiero salir, siempre me molestan.

-¿Naruto qué haces?...- bromeó la rubia, cosa que hizo que la ojiperla soltara la toalla.

-Por qué hiciste eso, casi me desmayo.- decía con el rostro iluminado como los anuncio de "SALIDA".- ahora sí que ya no podre salir.

A la rastra iba saliendo de los camerinos la Hyuga, todas tenían el mismo traje de baño, azul y con un corte shorts en los muslos, más de un chico giró la vista para ver la salida de ambas chicas que exhibían su cuerpo con esos trajes de baño que se amoldaban a las curvas de su cuerpo.

En uno de los rincones Uchiha Sasuke y Uzumaki Naruto discutían por alguna estupidez que culpaba al rubio del grupo.

-Ya te dije que no lo haré Naruto, no pienso prestarme para eso.- movía su cabeza de un lado a otro mientras que el rubio lo miraba con suplica.

-Vamos Sasuke, yo sé que es difícil pero de verdad es mi única forma de saber si es verdad o solo se quiere acercar a ti.

-No, No es difícil… es estúpido, que te quede claro Naruto no lo haré.- le respondió con su siempre rostro serio.- deberías darte cuenta tu de eso, si ella miente lo sabrás de inmediato.

-¿Ah sí y cómo?...- no paraba de mirar como la pelirosa reía con sus amigas mientras miraban en dirección a ellos…

No era extraño que todas las chicas miraran a su gran amigo Uchiha Sasuke, después de todo era el mejor en muchos aspectos, en deportes, matemáticas, ingles… y un sinfín de cosas que a Naruto le hacía querer competir con el… todas las chicas, incluso las que estaban en cursos más arriba las cautivaba, el rubio no sabía si era por su siempre cara de serio o solo porque era el mejor.

-Deja de mirarla así pareces un estúpido… mira quien está saliendo de los vestidores Naruto, tu compañera de proyecto.- veía como una rubia de cuatro coletas reía mientras que escondía la toalla para que la otra no pudiera alcanzarla.- Sabes ella es una chica muy tímida, siempre en clases de natación o deportes está escondida detrás de su amiga y sus mejillas siempre rosa.- decía embelesado mirando en su dirección.

-No me digas que estas interesado en ella Sasuke.- lo miraba con una de sus cejas levantadas.- no creo que se te haga muy difícil salir con ella, de seguro también está interesada en ti.- terminó de decir dirigiendo su mirada a donde se encontraba ella.

-Ella no está interesada en mí…

-¿Y tú lo estás?

-Ya no.- dejando de mirarla.

-Lo estuviste, wooow! Nunca creí que tú podrías estar interesado en alguna chica.- sorprendido miraba aun más interesado en la chica.

-Como dije antes, ella no está interesada en mí.

-Y como lo sabes, no me digas que ella te lo dijo.

-Ella no me dijo nada Naruto… digamos que sé que no está interesada en mi y punto.- cerró los ojos para terminar de hablar.- ella no necesita decirle nada a nadie para darse cuenta.

No era que no le gustara su cuerpo, solo era que siempre había sido una chica vergonzosa y más frente a él.

-Hinata recuerda lo que hablamos ayer y dime si es necesario que te tapes siempre, dime si a ti te gusta estar con esta toalla toda la clase?

Claro que no le gustaba, le gustaría tener el valor necesario para poder enfrentarse a Naruto y no lo tenía, le gustaría poder estar con el traje de baño del colegio sin sentirse desnuda ante todos, le gustaría poder hacer tantas cosas que ahora mismo la tenían como una estúpida tratando de recuperar una toalla…

dejo de mover sus manos y sus mejillas enrojecieron, dando una gran bocanada de aire para luego sonreírle a su amiga.- No me gusta la toalla, quiero poder estar sin ella.- dijo mirando seriamente a la rubia.

-Me parece bien…

25 de Octubre, 2011.

.

.

.

El sonido del despertador resonaba por toda la habitación, despacio alzó una mano y apagó el aparato que lo estaba volviendo loco. Quitó lentamente las sabanas de su cuerpo y se sentó en la cama dando un gran bostezo.

La semana pasada había estado llena de extrañas revelaciones las cuales no estaba preparado para saberlas, que no podría haber alguien quien le avisara que debía de poner más atención a un asunto que había pasado en sus narices y no se había dado cuenta. Repasaba cada una de esas cosas que lo llevaban a más cosas sin sentido y sin salida.

Primero tendría que pensar en Sakura-chan que había dicho que podría estar sintiendo cosas por él, luego Sasuke que insinuó que en algún tiempo le gustaba Hyuga Hinata y lo más extraño era que su Teme amigo quería que él se fijara en ella sin motivo aparente, sin dejar de mencionar que siempre encontró a esa chica una rarita.

Dejando de lado su pensamiento camino hasta el baño y comenzó su día en el cual tendría su primera junta de proyecto con su nueva compañera rarita.

Levantada hace más de dos horas miraba que todo su uniforme estuviera perfecto, perfumada con la fragancia más cara de su colección, la peliazul se miraba de pies a cabeza para que nada estuviera fuera de lugar, después de todo estaba nerviosa, sabía que tendría que controlar sus emociones pero aun así sentía como su estomago se apretaba y sus mejillas dejaba salir un pálido sonrojo, el destino la había puesto en esta situación y no la desaprovecharía, sabía que sería difícil tratar de estar con él sin bajar la mirada pero tenía que hacerlo.

Ya estaba lista para juntarse con el después de clases.

.

.

.

Las clases habían sido normales, ella paso casi todo el tiempo con Temari y su novio Shikamaru, incomodo como todos los días en los que el chico se le ocurría comer con ellas, envidia era lo que sentía cuando ellos decidían mirarse con una clara complicidad, complicidad que le gustaría compartir con alguien.

Cada vez que miraba la hora su nerviosismo crecía, él estaría esperándola en la salida del colegio, caminarían juntos hasta la casa del rubio y harían su trabajo… eso era todo lo que tendría que hacer, sabía que por más que repasara lo que quisiera decirle nunca podría hacerlo, sabía que si ella algún día le confesara su amor ella sería rechazada, después de todo el estaba enamorado de la chica más popular del colegio… Haruno Sakura.

Al sonar el timbre de salida su ya nerviosismo creció…

-Se que estas nerviosa Hinata pero solo tienes que ser tu… la misma chica agradable que es mi mejor amiga.

-Gracias Temari, voy a tratar de ser lo más natural que pueda, tratare de ser yo.

-Esa es la actitud amiga, ya ahora vamos que ya te debe de estar esperando fuera.

.

.

.

-Ya te dije que no me importa si nos acompañas, de todas maneras ella a mi no me gusta, así que no interrumpes nada.- apoyado en la misma pared que la había visto la otra vez.

-Yo que pensé que realmente estaba equivocado, pero al parecer no, siempre seguirás siendo un estúpido Naruto.

-No sé por qué dices eso Sasuke si tu eres el que está interesado en ella o estabas ya no se qué creer… lo más probable es que me estés usando para acercarte a ella.- cerrando los ojos puso sus manos en sus bolsillos y dijo algo que no solo su amigo escucho.- pero te diré algo amigo yo que tu ni pienso en ella es una rarita de primera, y dejando afuera sus blancos ojos que parece que esta ciega.- abrió los ojos y vio que ella lo miraba con una tristeza palpante.

Lo había escuchado de sus propios labios, él pensaba que era una rarita ciega, su corazón se oprimió contra su pecho dejándola unos segundos sin poder decir nada, sus manos comenzando a temblar…

"_Se tu misma"_

Apretó sus ya temblorosas manos y le obsequio una sonrisa llena de dolor.

-E-es bueno s-saber lo que p-piensa el resto de ti.- respiró muy hondo antes de seguir, dejó de mirarlo y comenzó a caminar, Naruto aún estaba estupefacto no sabía que ella estaba escuchando.- lo malo es saberlo de esta manera… sabes, no tengo toda la tarde así que me gustaría terminar luego con esto.

No era lo que debería haber pasado, ni siquiera ella debió haber reaccionado de esa manera, pero tampoco el tendría que estar diciéndole a todos que era una rarita… no estaba calmada, mientras seguía caminando hasta pasar la entrada del colegio decidió parar y esperar a que el digiera algo más.

-Ahora sí que te ganaste el odio de otra chica idiota.- dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar el azabache.

-Soy un idiota…

Cuando ya estaba a su lado vio como ella miraba hacia delante sin un punto fijo, todo había sido su culpa por ser tan descuidado, definitivamente su amigo tenía razón, ahora que tendría que compartir más con ella, él había dejado una relación que aún no comenzaba en la nada.

-Oye Hinata sabes no fue mi intención decir esas cosas de ti, pero… - fue interrumpido por ella.

-No tienes que decir nada Naruto-kun, después de todo es lo que todos deben pensar de mi.

-Te equivocas Hyuga, no todos pensamos igual.- dijo el azabache pasando a su lado. Ésta sorprendida por lo dicho enrojeció.

No se equivocaba algo había pasado entre ellos, pero ahora lo que tenía que hacer era que ella confiara en él para que su trabajo fuera tranquilo y sin sobre tiempos ni malos ratos por culpa de esta estúpida conversación.

-Vamos ó prefieres que vayamos a mi casa.- dijo sorprendiendo al rubio que la miraba extrañado.

"_Pude haber salido corriendo a cualquier lugar donde jamás pueda escuchar que él piensa algo como eso, pude gritarle que no me conoce que es un idiota, pude llorar como muchas veces lo había hecho, pero todo se quedó en eso…"_

-Claro, disculpa, te mostraré el camino Hinata.

Caminaban los tres en silencio, no estaba nerviosa, solo decepcionada de que él pensara algo como eso de ella y agradecida de que Uchiha Sasuke siguiéra pensando lo contrario.

-Me voy, que les vaya bien en su trabajo.- dijo Sasuke con un tono propio de él y alzó una mano en señal de despedida.- y Hinata- le miró con una sonrisa de lado, para despúes proseguir- Naruto es solo un idiota no te preocupes por él- y emprendió su camniata.

-Cállate teme.- lo miraba enojado desde su posición.

-Adiós Sasuke-kun.- Hinata concluyó la conversación sonriendo.

Naruto comenzó a caminar sin decir nada, ella solo lo seguía unos cuantos pasos más atrás. El silencio entre ambos se volvió incomodo, ninguno de los dos sabía que decir, la situación no era la mejor después de lo que había pasado… pero alguien tendría que decir algo.

-Sabes yo sé que no debí decir eso sobre ti y menos si no te conozco lo suficiente, pero es lo que pienso.- ella solo caminaba mirando los pies de este.- y sé que lo más probable es que esté equivocado.

-Sí, estas equivocado Naruto-kun, deberías conocer primero a las personas antes de juzgarlas.- levantó su rostro y comenzó a caminar más aprisa para quedar a su lado, éste solo la miró por encima de su hombro y sonrío.

-Estamos llegando Hinata…

Caminaron en línea recta una cuadra y luego doblaron hacia la derecha encontrándose con una enorme casa de blancos pilares, pasaron la reja que separaba la calle del enorme jardín hasta llegar a una enorme puerta doble. El rubio sacó sus llaves del bolsillo y abrió la puerta dejando entrar primero a la Hyuga.

-Oka-san! Ya llegue.- dijo en vos alta.

La mujer de largos cabellos rojos aparecía bajando las escaleras de la sala con una gran sonrisa.

-Así que tu eres Hyuga Hinata, un gusto en conocerte.- dijo acercándose a ella.

-El gusto es todo mío, madre de Naruto-kun.- haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-¡QUE! Por favor Hinata solo dime Kushina, eso de madre de Naruto me suena a vejes.- dijo haciendo una pequeña mueca de asco.

-Pero si ya estás en edad mamá.- dijo el rubio riendo.

-JA! Tu padre no piensa lo mismo hijo.- decía moviendo sus cejas de arriba abajo.

-Ah! Vamos mamá no digas esas cosas delante de Hinata, ella no tiene que enterarse de sus cosas y menos yo.

La ojiperla podía sentir como la madre de Naruto era tan cálida con él, sintió envidia por segunda vez en el día, definitivamente su madre le hace mucho falta. Discutían como si fueran unos niños, y ella solo no podía dejar de mirar la escena que nunca había podido vivir a esta edad.

-Bueno Hinata disculpa nuestro comportamiento, con Naruto siempre es lo mismo se parece mucho a mi en su carácter.-

-Por desgracia.- dijo el rubio solo en un susurro que escucho Kushina.

-NARUTO! Te escuché…

-Es una personalidad muy explosiva Kushina-san, pero me gusta, hace que todo el mundo quiera acercarse.- dijo Hinata ocultando un sonrojo.

Ambos la quedaron mirando y sonrieron de una manera peculiar, de una manera gentil.

-Gracias Hinata, Bueno que hacen en la puerta vayan a estudiar, pronto les llevare algo para que coman, después de todo me imagino que tendrán hambre.

.

.

.

-Vamos Hinata tomémonos un pequeño break, pensar demasiado me hace muy mal.- tirándose sobre la mesa Naruto le suplicaba a Hinata.- Vamos por favor, mi cerebro te lo pide.

-Está bien, pero solo unos momentos.- dejando su pluma sobre la mesa estiro delicadamente sus brazos.- dime Naruto-kun, ¿a ti te gusta mucho Sakura?.

Con sus ojos soñadores miraba el cielo y comenzó.- claro, ella es tan linda, me gusta desde que llegué al colegio de Konoha, pero ella siempre ha estado enamorada de Sasuke, ¿por qué a mi Hinata?, ¿por qué?.- decía mirándola con una cara estúpida.

-Uno no puede pretender gustarle a alguien que ya está enamorada de otro, a menos que de un de repente le comience a gustar esa persona.

El cerebro de Naruto comenzó a trabajar en las últimas palabras de la ojiperla…

"_A menos que de un de repente le comience a gustar esa persona"_

No solo las palabras de la Hinata daban vuelta en su cabeza, todo lo que había pasado con Sakura la semana pasada le calzaba perfectamente. Por fin había dado resultado todo lo que había hecho durante todos estos años, por fin ella se estaba enamorando de él.

-¿Y tu Hinata estas interesada en alguien?

-¿Eh?... yo, b-bueno, s-si me g-gusta alguien… pero él ni siquiera sabe que existo.- una sonrisa melancólica adorno su rostro.

-No puedo creer que no sepa que existes…- lleno de energía comenzó a reír hasta que se detuvo y la quedo mirando.- eso es imposible eres una chica muy linda.- termino diciendo regalándole una enorme sonrisa.

Sonrojada por lo que acababa de decir el rubio, apretó sus manos a sus piernas y miro hacia otro lado.

-E-eso no era lo que pe-pensabas de mi a las afueras del c-colegio.- dijo sin poder mirarlo a la cara, mientras ella solo podía estar nerviosa y algo sentida por lo dicho y recordado.

Sabía que lo que había dicho estaba mal, después de todo el era uno de los que no la había notado nunca a parte de encontrarla una completa chica rara. El bajo la cabeza hasta donde más podía y lo grito.

-¡Lo siento mucho Hinata-chan… soy un estúpido!... espero que puedas perdonarme.- termino diciendo aun con la cabeza baja, estaba nervioso quería que ella lo perdonara y sobre todo que borrara de su memoria que alguna vez el había dicho algo tan cruel como eso.

Sobresaltada y sonrojada aun mas no podía creer que le estaba pidiendo perdón. Quería seguir mirándolo cabizbajo ante ella, pero no podía le causaba recuerdos horribles… a veces pedir perdón era horrible y más si solo recibías mas insultos y negativas…

-N-Naruto-kun, está bien… comprendo que hayas pensado eso de mí, no quiero que me pidas perdón por algo que piensas.- se había puesto triste, el subió la mirada y la vio nerviosa y triste sin poder saber que decir solo la quedo mirando como un idiota y se le hacía tan extraño verla tan sumisa que las cosas que había dicho su amigo se le vinieron a la mente.

"Ella es tímida, se poner nerviosa por muchas cosas… yo no le gusto"

-Hinata-chan…- la llamo y ella se sobresalto poniéndose aun mas roja. La ojiperla por instinto apretó sus labios con los dientes poniendo nervioso al rubio.- yo….- no podía dejar de mirar esos sonrojados y carnosos labios que estaban siendo apretados, sintió un pesado impulso de acercarse y besarla.- Hinata-chan lo que dije.- era insoportable ella tenía que dejar de hacer eso con sus labios ahora o se volvería loco. Bajo la mirada nuevamente y apretó los nudillos bajo la pequeña mesa que adornaba una sala llena de cuadros y alfombras de colores.- lo que pensaba de ti se ha esfumado de mi cabeza.

"_Que!... dije que se me esfumo de la cabeza es la cosa más gay que había dicho en la vida, y ella que es tan mala y provocativa con la sencillez y gentileza que emana, ese maldito de Sasuke-teme me las pagara por meterme estas cosas en la cabeza… no soy capaz de mirarla a la cara, pero quiero verla de nuevo con ese sonrojo, mordiendo su labio inferior, quiero verla a los ojos perla que tiene… nunca la había notado"_

-Sera mejor que me valla.- agarro lentamente sus cosas y las puso en su bolso.- ahora no es un buen momento para seguir.- dijo poniéndose de pie mientras que el ya había subido la mirada rápidamente.

-Es toda mi culpa.- dijo el poniéndose de pie también.- quiero que sepas que desde hoy ya no pienso eso de ti.

Estaba tentada a preguntar el porqué, esperando una respuesta de cuento de adolecentes, pero era arriesgado ya que sabiendo lo que sabe podría ser una respuesta solo amable por el momento, pero aun así lo necesitaba…

"_Quizás formular otra pregunta, más concreta, más directa."_

-¿Y… y que es lo q-que piensas de m-mi ahora Naruto-kun?.- mirarlo a los ojos la ponía a mil, creo que nerviosa no podía definir lo que sentía mirando esos grandes pozos azules, tan profundos que podía sentir que si seguía mirándolos se perdería en el mas inmenso mar que existiese.- lo siento, no debí preguntar.- termino excusándose y corriendo la mirada hacia una de las esquinas de la enorme habitación.

-No, no está bien Hinata-chan.

"_Esta chica es rara, pero no es la misma sensación que sentía cuando la veía en clases… es algo diferente… es algo no raro… se siente tan bien."_

-No sé realmente que pienso de ti ahora… pero lo que si te puedo asegurar es que ya no creo nada de lo que dije antes… eres una chica increíble Hinata-chan, me haces sentir muy bien.

"_Si no hubiera preguntado esto no quizás mi estomago no hubiera comenzado a dar vueltas… siento que…"_

Fue lo último en pensar antes de caer desmayada hacia un costado, el rubio al ver que esta tambaleaba trato de agarrarla pero no tuvo éxito, ella cayó sobre la abultada alfombra, inconsciente.

.

.

.

La briza de una ventana abierta hizo que un escalofrió la hiciera despertar de un relajante sueño, pero antes de abrir los ojos dudo unos segundo, después de todo lo último que tenía en la mente era a Naruto diciéndole que ella lo hacía sentir bien.

Una risa satisfactoria adornaba su rostro mientras un sonrojo evidente incluso para el sombrío cuarto se hacía presente… estaba avergonzada y feliz de su primer día con Naruto… y todo se lo debía a él.

28 de Octubre, 2011.

.

.

.

Algo había cambiado en el ambiente, todo se volvía como si estuviera en plena primavera, las nubes blancas cruzaban el cielo azul al compas de la briza de la mañana que mecía sus largos cabellos azules. No había siquiera imaginado que todo podía estar pasando de la mejor manera, ella y el rubio desordenado habían estado trabajando desde aquel accidente de su desmayo, el no hizo ningún comentario de nada de lo que sucedió… había contado los días, las horas, las segundos de las veces que él la llamaba de esa manera que solo lo hacía con la única persona que el haya o aun quiere en la vida… "Hinata-chan", desde aquel día que hablan mucho… de todo no solo de su trabajo por continuar…

Solo había una piedra en el camino que no la dejaba continuar, solo estaba eso que todo el mundo sabia incluyéndola, lo sabia pero seguía frente a el sonriéndole, apretando su pecho ante sus palabras llenas de esperanza por querer alcanzar a una chica que ella sabía que lo estaba utilizando, Sakura-chan como tanto la llamaba a la pelirosa había comenzado un juego de miradas asesinas hacia su persona, se lo había negado muchas veces, pero ella no quiso hacer caso de sus palabras prefirió hacerle caso a su orgullo y sus deseos de querer conseguir lo que ella no tenia control alguno, no tenía nada de él… y no lo quería.

"_-Hinata-chan yo se que Sakura-chan te mira de esa manera porque debe de estar celosa de ti…"_

Recordaba esas palabras que pronuncio Naruto, todo concordaba que él lo más seguro es que creyera que estaba celosa de ella por estar demasiado tiempo con el rubio, después de todo Naruto era ingenuo y ella lo sabía, como hacer que el despertara de un sueño que su amigo ya le llevaba la delantera sin quererlo.

.

.

.

-Hey Hinata que te pasa, has estado mirando hacia fuera de la ventana desde que entraste… y ni siquiera me has dirigido la palabra.- decía su amiga desde su asiento que estaba detrás. Esta no contestaba solo miraba hacia fuera pensativa.- vamos Hinata, no te quedes mirando hacia fuera como si yo no estuviera aquí.

-Lo siento Temari, sabes… tengo que contarte algo.- la miro pensativa mientras que la rubia solo ponía cara de interrogación, ambas salieron del salón hasta el patio detrás del gimnasio.

Mientras caminaban veían como había mucho movimiento en el gimnasio por la gran noche de halloween que se llevaría acabo el 31 de Octubre. Debían ir disfrazados, no era necesario aparecer con pareja, no era necesario tener un disfraz de miedo, de lo que quisieras estaba bien… solo tendrían que estar allí, ambas pasaron por el frente del edificio de ciencias y se quedaron detrás del gimnasio, la rubia espero a que su amiga comenzara hablar, que dijera algo de lo que le estaba pasando, que le diera alguna señal que al menos se encontraba bien y no siendo poseída por alguna entidad desconocida que le provocara ese silencio que le estaba oprimiendo el pecho de solo pensar de que, o más bien de quien se trataba.

-La vi…- solo dijo eso mientras que con los ojos llenos de pena miraba fijamente los de Temari.

-Dios Hinata dime a quien viste…

-Ella le dijo que lo amaba… y él se lo creyó.- balbuceaba mientras que unas crueles lágrimas salían de sus ojos y desesperada trataba de ocultar secándoles a cada comento, mientras que tontamente reía por lo estúpida que se sentía.

-No sé de quién me estás hablando Hinata.- se acerco a esta para poder consolarla, pero solo logro que la peliazul se alejara unos cuantos pasos atrás.- No hagas esto, no tienes que escudarte en la soledad… no de nuevo.

-N-no quiero h-hacerlo.- había comenzado a tartamudear por la presión contenida de aguantar los sollozos que pretendían escapar.- e-ella le esta m-mintiendo Temari.- escondió su rostro bajo sus manos y comenzó a llorar desconsolada, la rubia sin pensarlo se acerco y la abrazo tan fuerte que Hinata solo pudo llorar aun más fuerte.

-Desahógate amiga y luego cuéntame que es lo que viste… solo desahógate.

.

.

.

-Todo va muy bien en nuestro proyecto con Hinata-chan, creo que seremos la mejor nota de todos.

-Es bueno escuchar eso dobe.- Sasuke miro sobre su hombro y la vio observándolo como siempre lo hacía desde que comenzó a salir con su amigo.- ¿Naruto como vas con Sakura?

-Muy bien, solo he salido con ella dos días, pero creo que la amo más que nunca.- sus palabras desbordaban todo lo que había creído su amigo desde un comienzo… no podía ser tan estúpido y ser el único en no darse cuenta como era que ella lo utilizaba solo para estar cerca de él.

-Dobe creo que cometes un error.

-De que hablas Sasuke-teme estoy súper bien, creo que soy el hombre más feliz del mundo y tu estas celoso…- decía acercándose maliciosamente a su oreja.- Sabes Teme, deberías acercarte a Hinata-chan ella seria perfecta para ti.

¿Lo creía un poco despistado?... claro que no, era un estúpido si creía que el no había intentado salir con ella… él no lo sabía pero cada vez que su rubio amigo hacia alusión a algún romance que debería tener con la peliazul le daba rabia. Y en este momento estaba enojado por su estúpido amigo, por la estúpida pelirosa que manipulaba a su amigo por el solo hecho de mentirle de esa forma tan descarada y patética… pero estaba aun mas enfurecido por el hecho de que él no se haya dado cuenta de lo que se pierde por no mirar más allá de su nariz.

-Cállate dobe.

-Vamos Sasuke-teme, se que te gusta… te he visto mirarla.- la curiosidad de días lo mataba por saber que escondía el azabache cada vez que la miraba mientras ella distraída pasaba a su lado.- se que te gusta.

-¡SUFICIENTE DOBE!...- grito espantando al rubio que se asusto al escuchar a su amigo alterarse por algo como esto.- en los días que te has juntado y compartido con ella ni siquiera te has dado cuenta de nada.- dijo mirándolo ladeando la cabeza he inclinándola unos cuantos centímetros para atrás, su sonrisa ladina se hiso presente y asusto al rubio.

-¿Qué te pasa Teme, porque te pones así por algo como esto?.- pregunto tratando de hacer que su amigo se calmara por lo que había dicho.

Dando media vuelta el azabache se propuso a marcharse.- No voy a ser yo el que te golpee para que te des cuenta de lo que pasa frente a ti.

-¡¿PERO DE QUE ES LO QUE ME TENGO QUE DAR CUENTA?...- le grito desde su posición viendo como su amigo se detenía y giraba solo su dorso para decirle una última cosa.

-Que a ella yo no le intereso… y a mí tampoco.

-Sasuke!... salgo con Sakura-chan… no tiene por que importarme Hinata.- soltando las palabras vio como su amigo desaparecía en la esquina del pasillo dejándolo solo, de nuevo dejándolo con esa enorme duda que ahora crecía en su pecho y en todo estaba ella y sus ojos perla.- No se… que hago mal… si lo hago mal dímelo.- dijo en un susurro que la briza del pasillo se llevo de inmediato.

"_llevo dos días saliendo con Sakura-chan y no siento lo que le dije al Teme… es algo extraño… lo único que se es que si la quiero pero… no como antes"_

.

.

.

-La escuche decírselo a Ino y Karin.- decía sollozando mientras que la otra solo la miraba desganada de cómo lo decía, como si todo fuera su culpa.- dijo que solo lo hacía para estar cerca de Sasuke-kun, Temari…¿por qué ella es así?... ¿por qué le hace esto a Naruto-kun?.- estaba completamente roja, sus sollozos eran cada vez mas pausados por causa de la furia he irregularidad de la respiración al tratar de hablar.

-¡YA BASTA!.- grito la rubia mientras la agarraba fuertemente por los brazos descubiertos.- ¡BASTA DE LLORAR POR EL!... BASTA DE DECIR Y HACER COSAS COMO SI FUERA TU CULPA HINATA!.- su mirada furiosa hizo que Hinata solo la mirara asustada, sin saber que decir por lo que había dicho su amiga comenzó a temblar.

-Y-yo… y-yo…

-Maldición Hinata deja de hacerlo, deja de ser tan buena persona…- con un poco de culpabilidad soltó rápido los brazos que estaban rojos por la presión.- lo siento Hinata.- dijo alejándose un poco de ella, creía que si seguía cerca de ella podría hacerle daño a esa muñequita de porcelana que se encontraba asustada frente de ella.- yo… lo siento, no quise hacerte daño amiga… pero tienes que comprender que las cosas no son siempre lindas… y tú lo sabes más que nadie, deja de pensar que es tu culpa, deja de llorar por otros que no lo harían por ti… si no cambias tu actitud no conseguirás nada.- lo soltó todo, hacía tiempo que la veía de esa manera y no encontraba la forma de no ser tan fría y decirlo sin tener que herirla de alguna manera. Pero esta situación la estaba superando, y de alguna manera con la rabia que sentía por esa pelirosa que hacia lo que quería con todos lo dijo.

-T-tienes razón Te-Temari.- dijo secándose las lagrimas que adornaban sus coloradas mejillas.- siempre tienes razón y yo nunca he hecho algo por mí.

-Eso era lo que debiste de decir hace mucho tiempo… y en cuanto a lo de Naruto.- paro un poco para ver la reacción de su amiga que miro hacia otro lado.- en cuanto a Naruto, deja que sea el que se dé cuenta del error que comete saliendo con Haruno Sakura.

-Está bien.- soltó rápido pero queriendo oponerse, queriendo ir corriendo donde el rubio y decirle que esa pelirosa era solo una mentira.- entonces dejare que las cosas pasen… dejare todo como siempre lo he hecho… al final no sé si hago lo correcto.

-Lo correcto sería que aceptaras la invitación de su amigo.

-¿Q-que?... pero, Sakura… ella me odiara.- dijo bajando la cabeza.

-No seas tonta, esas locas del club de fans de Uchiha Sasuke a quien vean con el que sea mujer la odiaran.- dijo tratando de darle ánimos.- y por último el está saliendo con Naruto y tu lo amas… entonces deberías odiarla también.- dicho eso Hinata solo pudo mirarla con algo de reproche en el rostro.

-No puedo odiarla… aun que ella me odie por hablar con Sasuke-kun.

-Está bien no la odies, pero acepta la invitación de Sasuke.- se acerco a su amiga y puso su mano en el hombro dándole ánimos.- acepta y pásala bien, después de todo son solo amigos.

Afirmo haciendo un movimiento con la cabeza y sonriendo. La mañana había pasado sin percances, la ojiperla comió con su amiga fue a todas las clases perdida en sus pensamientos, las miradas de la peli rosa la habían puesto nerviosa. Si aceptaría solo por el hecho de que ya estaba harta de que la mirara así, aceptaría porque quizás sea la única manera de que el rubio pueda notarla y quizás, solo quizás el sienta algo de celos de su amigo.

30 de Octubre, 2011.

.

.

.

Solo faltaba un día para verlos entrar al gimnasio juntos, cuando había estado tan desesperado por verla y decirle que el Teme no estaba enamorada de ella. Sakura-chan había decidido que irían con el mismo tema de miedo para el día de mañana… "Piratas" serian piratas ambos vestidos de la misma manera. Que le pasaba al chico de rubios cabellos que se sentía con un vacio en alguna parte de su corazón, salía con la chica que siempre soñó y aun así no se sentía como él pensaba. Algo por dentro no lo dejaba pensar con claridad, ella saldría con Sasuke y era una de las razones las cuales no podía dejar de pensar en ella… después de tanto pensarlo ya todo estaba muy claro, a su amigo le gustaba ella… y a ella también.

.

.

.

"_Hoy a las 15:00 hrs en el centro comercial… iremos por nuestros disfraces a la tienda donde los hicieron a la medida… Temari fue la que me dijo que aceptara la invitación de ir a la fiesta de halloween con Sasuke-kun, cuando acepte Naruto-kun estaba con el… y no dijo nada, solo se puso de pie y se marcho… ni siquiera me miro, no sé qué pensar de esto."_

-Estoy harta de pensar en lo que puede pasar.- dijo mirando hacia una de las tienes que tenía en frente de la banca donde sentada esperaba a que llegara su amiga.

-Si abúrrete de todo amiga.- dando un saltito miro hacia su costado y estaba la rubia sonriéndole de oreja a oreja.- ya vamos a la tienda… ya quiero ver el disfraz se que nos veremos muy sexy's amiga.

-Temari… etto… no sé si podre usarlo.- tenía sus mejillas de un rosa pálido de solo pensar que tendría que usar algo con tan poco que esconder.

-No te pongas así Hinata, ya sabes este es nuestro último año en el colegio así que no te pongas tonta ahora… saldrás con ese disfraz que vimos y ya… awww!.- la rubia se había puesto a imaginar a su amiga antes de llegar a la tienda.- Hinata te veras hermosa… ahora sí que matas a cualquiera.

-Eso espero.- término aceptando lo que su amiga decía con una sonrisa y se encaminaron a la tienda que estaba en el último piso del centro comercial…

.

.

.

-NARUTO!...- gritaba la peliroja para llamar a su hijo y decirle que alguien lo esperaba en la puerta de su casa.

Bajo corriendo las escaleras y vio a su madre hablando muy animada mientras lo hacía pasar a la sala.

-Sasuke-teme!, como estas?.- pregunto animado y tomando asiento, su madre los dejo solos ya que tenía que ir a ver lo que Minato tenía que decirle.

-Estoy bien…

-¿Y qué te trae por aquí?.

-Necesito hablar contigo sobre un tema en particular, podemos ir a otro lugar.- dijo mirando a su amigo seriamente.

-Claro, vamos al patio trasero.- el rubio se preocupo un poco al escucharlo hablar de esa manera. Su amigo era serio y antipático, pero cuando hablaba y quería molestarte sonaba odioso… esta vez lo dijo con un tono de preocupación.

El rubio lo guio hasta el patio de de atrás de la piscina donde habían unos árboles y unos cómodos asientos donde se podía observar la piscina desde frente. Quizás con todo lo que estaba pasando, que para cualquier persona debía de ser lo mas estúpido y normal entre los adolecentes, problemas los cuales está involucrada una chica, dos chicas… las que sean, drogas, ajuste de cuenta, no lo sé, pero ahora ellos pasaban una de esas situaciones que no tenía que ver con ninguna de las ultimas nombradas.

-¿Y qué es lo que quieres decirme?

-Se que sabes a lo que vine.- El rubio lo quedo mirando algo pensativo, quizás sabia a lo que se refería, pero no sabía si estaba en lo correcto. Así que paso una mano por su cabeza como siempre lo hacía y rio.

-No sé de que hablas Teme.

-Claro que lo sabes, pero bueno ahora mismo te conviene hacerte el tonto…- dijo mirándolo serio.

-Se trata de Hinata-chan verdad.- el rubio no quería reconocerlo, no quería que su amigo le refregara en la cara que el saldría con ella la noche de halloween, no quería escuchar nada.

-Sí, se trata de ella.- vio como el rubio miro hacia otro lado, después de todo ya era hora que reconociera todo.

-Sabes Sasuke, esto no tiene que ver conmigo… ella es solo una compañera de curso que bueno se ha convertido en una amiga.

-Yo a ella la quiero… me enamore de ella.

Al rubio no le extraño escucharlo pero sintió que miles de punzadas apretaban su pecho, sus piernas temblaron y un escalofrió horrible recorrió su espina dorsal. Lo sabía, se había dado cuenta que su amigo la miraba de una manera diferente, había visto como ella se sonrojaba cada vez que este le hacia un cumplido… pero, no le importaba verdad… el estaba enamorado de Sakura, la pelirosa mas hermosa del colegio, no tenia que importarle nada entre ellos.

Pero porque sentía un vacio en su estomago, algo no estaba bien con el al escuchar lo último que dijo su amigo, pesaba tanto el que Sasuke reconociera que se enamoro de ella, su amigo nunca le había dicho algo como esto en los años que llevan siendo los mejores amigos, nunca se había imaginado incluso que existiera una chica que pudiera llegar el tan desconocido corazón del azabache… pero la había encontrado y al parecer no estaba de acuerdo con eso.

.

.

.

Miraba su disfraz como queriendo desaparecerlo o añadirle algo más de tela, no podría usar algo como eso, de solo pensar que todos la quedarían mirando su rostro tomo un color rosa.

Temari la había obligado a probárselo y decirle a la modista que lo quería algo más corto… en la tienda la ojiperla había quedado roja como un tomate al hacerla salir con el disfraz puesto, las personas que se encontraban dentro la quedaron mirando maravillados y ella lo único que podía hacer era quedar inmóvil apenada.

"_Mañana será un lindo día… Sasuke-kun es un gran amigo."_

31 de octubre, 2011.

.

.

.

Faltaban 30 minutos para que llegaran a buscarla, tenía su disfraz puesto pero lo cubría con un abrigo negro bastante largo, si su padre la viera con eso puesto no la dejaría salir aun que su vida dependiera de eso. Se había arreglado como Temari le había dicho, su maquillaje era perfecto, siempre había sido buena maquillando, pero nunca lo había probado en ella, incluso pensó que si no era mucho lo que tenia puesto.

-Hina-nesan donde vas.- pregunto una vocecita entrando a su cuarto, Hinata al escucharla pego un pequeño salto.

-Eh!... Hanabi-chan, bueno yo voy a una fiesta del colegio.- dijo mirándola dejando ver su perfecto maquillaje dejando a la más pequeña con la boca abierta.- ¿Tan mal me veo Hanabi-chan?.- pregunto triste escondiendo su rostro bajo su flequillo.

-Noooo!... Hina-nesan te ves hermosa… y tu cabello, te queda muy bien.- dijo acercándose a su hermana para verla mejor.- mi neesan será la más hermosa de la fiesta, de eso estoy segura.- decía la pequeña mientras la miraba ilusionada.

Hacia como dos horas que había ido a la peluquería con Temari para que le arreglaran el cabello, a su rubia amiga le habían recogido su cabello en un solo moño alto con un fleco hacia el costado izquierdo, con algunas pequeñas flores adornando su gran moño. A ella le habían recogido el cabello partiéndolo por la mitad de tal manera que pareciera que lo tuviera corto hasta los hombros, tenia pinzas en la parte baja para que su cabello no escapara.

-Muchas gracias Hanabi-chan.- sonreía como nunca, ante un cumplido como ese.

-¿Y si te ves tan hermosa, por que llevas ese abrigote?.- preguntaba la menor mientras trataba de ver debajo levantando un poco los pliegues.

-Es por padre, se que si me ve vestida de esta manera no me dejara ir.- puso cara de tristeza y apretó aun más el abrigo bajo sus brazos.

-eeeh!... bueno si tienes razón, Oto-sama es algo pesado con esas cosas.- dijo la niña castaña ofreciéndole una sonrisa enorme.- pero puedes mostrarme solo a mi Hina-onesan!

-Etto… está bien pero no tienes que reírte de mi Hanabi-chan.- dijo mientras deslizaba sus dedos por los botones abriendo lentamente el abrigo.

La pequeña niña había quedado sorprendida por lo magnifica que se veía su hermana, sus ojitos perlas brillaban al verla con ese disfraz, que la hacían lucir diferente.

-Hina-onesan, te ves muy linda.- decía la niña mientras que una pelinegra solo la miraba con una sonrisa agradecida.

-Muchas gracias Hanabi-chan.

POV Hinata.

_Ayer a las 10 de la noche recibí una llamada de Sasuke-kun, el me decía que estaría esperando por mi, fuera de mi casa a las 21:00 hrs, si no salía llamaría a mi celular dándome solo un unos ring para que supiera que esta afuera y yo pudiera salir sin que Oto-sama no me viera con el disfraz._

_Estoy algo nerviosa, incluso luego de que Hanabi-chan sigue diciéndome que me veo hermosa. Quizás lo que me preocupa no es verme bien, lo que quizás me preocupa es que llegare del brazo de Uchiha Sasuke el chico popular del colegio, eso me pone las cosas algo difícil… Sakura me odiara._

_Pero que importa ella ira con Naruto-kun y no le interesa hacerle daño a nadie con tal de poder estar cerca de Sasuke-kun, es una chica frívola sin nada de sentimientos, solo los que alberga por ella misma. _

_Solo quedan unos minutos y mis manos están sudando helado, me pone nerviosa de solo pensar que me verán con el… mi idea era lograr que Naruto-kun me invitara al baile de Halloween, pero nada de eso paso, el acompañara a Sakura, incluso irán disfrazados del mismo tema… cuando le pregunte a Sasuke-kun si quería que fuéramos con el mismo tema… el solo levanto la mano en forma de negación y dijo "puedes ir con lo que te plazca, a mi me da lo mismo"… no ayudaba mucho el echo que a el no le interesara nada del baile… solo de recordar cuando dijo que sentía cosas por mi hace unos años, me hacia pensar que ahora solo me invito por mera lastima._

_Nuevamente triste…_

_Solo necesito que esta noche acabe de una ves por todas, así no tendré que ver como Sakura me dirige miradas, no tendré que ver como Naruto-kun trata de divertirse con ella, ni tampoco como ella lo rechaza… no tendré que soportar que Sasuke sienta lastima por mi…_

Fin POV Hinata.

El teléfono sonó tres veces y Hinata no pudo no ponerse aun mas nerviosa y triste.

-¿Hina-Onesan, ya es hora verdad?

-Si, ya me tengo que ir… solo espero que Oto-sama siga en su despacho.- dijo volviendo a ponerse su abrigo y sacando una pequeña cartera de mano.- estoy lista.

-Espera, yo iré a ver si sigue en el… y te vendré a avisar para que salgas.- dijo la pequeña dándole una sonrisa de aliento.

-Muchas gracias Hanabi-chan.- dijo regresándole la sonrisa.

La espera a que su hermana regresara la sintió como si fuera una eternidad, aunque solo fue un par de minutos…

-Hina-onesan, Oto-sama esta aun en su despacho, sale ahora rápido, vigilare si sale desde las escaleras.- termino diciendo desde la puerta.

Hinata salió rápido de su habitación y camino rápido por el pasillo detrás de su hermana. Quitándose los tacones, trato de bajar las escaleras lo mas silenciosa posible. La puerta solo estaba a unos metros y la veía como la entrada a algo desconocido, su estomago comenzó a moverse desesperado, sus manos aun sudaban frio, su piel se erizo al estar frente a la salida.

"_Que esperas Hinata, sal de la puerta antes de que algo malo pase"_

Darse ánimos no era lo suyo, pero trato de ser lo mas convincente para su mente… poniéndose los tacones rápido tomo el pomo de la puerta y salió despidiéndose con un movimiento de su mano. Su pequeña hermana que le sonreía.

Por el enorme jardín podía ver un auto negro, no veía si alguien estaba dentro o no, pero sabia que ese era, después de todo no muchas personas tenían su numero de celular. Y ese debía de ser Sasuke.

Estaba a menos de dos metros del auto y nadie salía de el, estaba empezando a dudar, de quien estuviera dentro no fuera Sasuke. Se acerco un poco mas estando a menos de un metro y se quedo inmóvil para que el que estuviera dentro le diera alguna señal de que era a quien esperaba.

La ventanilla del piloto comenzó a bajar lentamente dejando ver un pañuelo negro, que al bajar mas unos cabellos rubios se veían.

-Se que no me esperabas a mi.- dijo mirándola con un rubor notorio, al verla acercarse pudo notar el maquillaje que la hacia lucir de unos 20 o mas años. Ella lo miraba sonrojada, sus manos ya no sudaban frio, pero su corazón comenzó a latir desesperado, sentía que si el seguía mirándola de esa manera se desmayaría.

-¿Na-Naruto-kun, q-que haces aquí?.- tratando de controlar su nerviosismo.

-Hinata-chan, bueno… yo.- no sabia que decir, estaba en frente de su casa remplazando a su mejor amigo y no sabia que decir.- deberías subir al auto, te explicare todo adentro.- dicho eso se bajo del auto lo mas rápido que pudo dándose la vuelta para abrirle la puerta, como todo un caballero. Ella sin saber que hacer solo lo siguió hasta el otro lado para subir al auto.

-¿Y-y bu-bueno?.- pregunto tratando de mirarlo a la cara, miro sus ojos azules y sintió como si todo esto fuera un sueño… ella y el solos.

-No se como empezar, ni siquiera se si esto te parece bien.- dijo mirándola y tratando de sonreír, estaba nervioso por primera ves ante una chica.- yo y Sasuke cambiamos.- dijo rápidamente corriendo el rostro hacia la ventanilla de su lado.

-¿Ca-cambiaron?.- estaba nerviosa, como era de que habían cambiado, que estaba pasando, era que Sasuke-kun estaba haciendo un acto de caridad o algo así. Pero era imposible, ella no creía que el rubio hubiera cambiado así como así una noche con la chica de sus sueños.- Explícate mejor Naruto-kun.

-No puedo hacerlo, nunca fui bueno con las palabras… pero.- la miro y trato de acercarse, quería besarla, pero solo agarro su mano delicadamente.- te ves muy linda Hinata-chan.- dicho eso beso su mano por unos segundos. En el beso pudo sentir la suave piel de la chica, era tan delicada que incluso pensó que podría besarla siempre que pudiera.

Perpleja, ante lo que había hecho el rubio, al sentir sus labios sobre su piel un escalofrió agradable la recorrió de pies a cabeza, dejándola a la deriva por unos segundos. De seguro era uno de esos tantos sueños que había tenido, ahora mismo ella debía de estar dormida abducida por la relajante ducha nocturna que normalmente se daba… y estaba soñando que Naruto la iba a buscar en ves de Sasuke… todo era perfecto, y lo era mas aun por que sabia que era real… lo sabia por que si fuera un sueño no hubiera sentido nada al contacto con su piel.

-¿Na-Naruto-kun, q-que haces?.- dijo nerviosa, intentando sonar con desaprobación… cosa que no logro.

-Lo siento, si te molesto… yo no debí hacerlo.- dijo soltando de inmediato su mano cosa que no le gusto mucho a la ojiperla, después de todo, a pesar de su pregunta inocente, no quería perder el contacto que tenia con su piel.- perdóname soy un atrevido.

-N-no, Na-Naruto-kun, yo solo… n-no entiendo que ha-haces aquí.- dijo bajando la vista.- de-deberías estar con Sakura.- eso dolía como una espada que atravesaba su pecho, ella sabia que el la amaba, después de todo siempre lo dijo, lo gritaba delante de todos… lo decía delante de ella y eso dolía.

-Si, tienes razón, debería estar con Sakura-chan… pero me di cuenta de algo.- callo para mirarla pero ella tenia aun su rostro bajo, con su mano sutilmente delicado poso sus dedos en el pálido mentón de la chica y lo subió lentamente, la miro y le sonrió con un aun mas notorio sonrojo.- en estos días alguien trato de recordarme lo tonto y ciego que soy.- aun seguían a las afueras de la mansión Hyuga pero a ninguno de los dos parecía importarles, todo se volvió su propio universo lleno de sonrojos y sensaciones que nacían desde el fondo de su corazón.

-No di-digas eso Na-Naruto-kun, no eres tonto.- estaba aun mas sonrojada tras el agarre de su mentón que el rubio aun sostenía.

-Me gustaría pensar que no lo soy, pero sabes algo Hinata-chan.- ella permanecía en silencio esperando que le dijera algo que al menos no le doliera tanto.- el primer día que te vi en el colegio sonrojada y tímida, pensé que eras una chica linda… pero luego vinieron esos desmayos al estar conmigo, era incomodo para mi eso.- ella se había puesto nerviosa y algo triste por sus palabras… nuevamente le decía que era una rara.- luego cada ves que quería acercarme a ti estabas con Temari, te sonrojabas y te marchabas… te considere una chica rara y me aleje de ti.- dijo mientras notaba que su palma se mojaba, las lagrimas seguían su camino mientras persistía la mirada de la ojiperla en los azules de el.

-N-no… no, po-por favor no sigas.- estaba desconsolada con sus palabras y no sabia porque el insistía en recordárselo, no quería escucharlo mas.- no q-quiero seguir e-escuchándote.

-Lo se Hinata-chan, pero tengo que decírtelo para que puedas comprenderme, necesito sacarme esto que llevo en el pecho.- soltó su mentón y seco sus lagrimas con sus dedos.- pero después de todo soy un tonto, lo peor de todo, es que todo este tiempo estaba en medio del desierto, estaba siendo segado por las alucinaciones y el calor… no me dejo verte. Lo que impedía que me acerca a ti, tenia miedo de hacerte daño.- no eran las mismas palabras con las que se le escucha gritar, ahora mismo estaba entrando en su corazón para tomarlo con ambas manos y no apretarlo, lo tomaba con mucho cuidado para no tratar de dañarlo aun mas… pero los ojos de ella seguían siendo una cascada.- soy un idiota, tenia miedo de enamorarme de ti y me alejaba. Después de todo el teme tenia razón. No quiero hacerte llorar nunca mas.

-E-eres un i-idiota.- dijo tratando de quitarse las lagrimas de su rostro pero sin correr su maquillaje.- me a-arruinas el ma-maquillaje.- el solo pudo reír por el esfuerzo que hacia la chica por no correrse el maquillaje… ahora ella era la que acompañaba su rostro con una sutil sonrisa.

-Para ser una noche de Halloween, es una noche hermosa.- dijo preparándose mentalmente para lo que seguía.- me alegro ser tu compañero de proyecto, me alegra mucho haber intercambiado con el teme, me alegra saber que alguna ves cuando se te declaro Sasuke lo rechazaste, me alegra poder tener el valor de poder decirte que me he enamorado de ti.- estaba sorprendida con todo lo que estaba escuchando, definitivamente si seguía así su maquillaje dejaría de existir y solo se convertiría en una mancha sucia bajo sus opalinos ojos. Pero eso ahora que importaba.

-¿Q-que d-dijiste?.- ¿pasaba esto en la vida real?. Su temperatura subía hasta su rostro dejándola peor de cómo había comenzado, era feliz al escuchar que la quería… estaba enamorado de ella, el la quería como ella a el.

-Me enamore de ti perdidamente, te quiero porque eres sincera, te quiero porque te sonrojas cuando estoy cerca de ti, te quiero por que tartamudeas cuando tratas de hablarme, te amo y no quiero que beses a otro hombre.

Tenia que ser fuerte, estaba escuchando cuanto la quería con el. Su vientre comenzó a revolotear y no pensaba, era tiempo de decir algo, de corresponderle de alguna manera, pero las palabras no salían de su garganta, se aferraban firmemente deteniendo todo sonido.

No sabia como su mano se había movido hasta el rostro del rubio y lo acaricio lentamente, ella comenzó a acercar su rostro hecho un tomate, lentamente acortando la distancia entre ambos, el solo se dejo llevar por la delicada mano de la ojiperla. Estando solo a unos centímetros ella lo miro a los ojos pudiendo ver su reflejo en sus azules ojos y le sonrió tiernamente antes de posar sus labios sobre los de su querido Naruto-kun.

Ella no necesito decirle nada, no tenia la necesidad de declararse ese primer beso lo había dicho todo, ella lo amaba… desde siempre lo había querido, desde el primer día que le ofreció la mano para levantarse… desde ese día había creado en su corazón el espacio mas grande solo para el…

esa noche prometía ser una de las mejores de ambos.

.

.

.

Cuando llegaron al gimnasio desde afuera vieron a Sasuke en un rincón bebiendo algo mientras la pelirosa le hablaba sobre algo súper animada, este solo trataba de ponerle atención y de ves en cuando la miraba.

Naruto le había explicado que el azabache le había dicho que era un idiota al no darse cuenta que ella sentía algo por el, le había dicho sobre el plan de intercambiar de pareja, le había propuesto que el esa noche saldría con Sakura solo para verlos juntos como debió de ser durante mucho tiempo.

Subieron las escaleras del gimnasio ella vistiendo un disfraz de cleopatra que dejaba a la vista gran parte de su abdomen, llevaba las piernas descubiertas, todo su atuendo con tonos dorados, plateados y blancos, se veía hermosa, junto con un pirata de cabellos rubios que usaba un pañuelo color negro, traía una camisa blanca de mangas largas, sus pantalones eran negros, llevaba botas del mismo color, incluso traía una espada… todo el salón bailaba, sus amigos mas cercanos notaron la llegada de ambos y los saludaban eufóricamente. La rubia amiga de la Hyuga se lanzo sobre ella emocionada, le preguntaba sobre como había llegado con el a la fiesta, como había sido que Sasuke había terminado con Sakura y no con ella.

-Temari, después te cuento ahora disfrutemos.

-Claro.- le cerro un ojo y se marcho.

Así fue como la noche trascurrió a medida que todos se divertían, la pareja de jóvenes que se había creado en términos de un mes… y del comienzo de otro, otro que seria el comienzo de una relación.

Ese fue Halloween…

.

.

.

NOTA DE LA AUTORA….

Ammm… espero que les haya gustado, se que es largo, de echo no estoy segura de que esto se le pueda llamar One-shot… XDDD es largo… bastante, de echo a medida que iba escribiendo no podía parar… y por lo mismo me demoro demasiado! XDDD ajajajaj

Bueno espero que disfrutaron de una mas de mis historias!... bye!...

Me gustaría que comentaran y me dijeran que opinan….


End file.
